


Sibling Accusations

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: 31 May Days [18]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Babysitting, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Resolving childish spats wasn't what Qrow signed up for when he agreed to babysit his nieces.
Series: 31 May Days [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sibling Accusations

Qrow was in charge of babysitting his two nieces whilst their dad was away on a hunting job. Generally, he enjoyed it, but not so much when the two sisters got into little spats.

"Uncle Qrow, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby whined, her eyes welled up with tears. "Yang shoved me!"

"No, I didn't!" Yang said defensively. "You just happened to be in my way!"

The two bickered back and forth. Qrow sighed, tempted to take a swig of his flask but knew better not to. "Yang, just apologise to your sister."

"You're ALWAYS taking her side over mine!"

Qrow sighed. _"Kids...."_


End file.
